Captured
by sososhort84
Summary: Lucy has been kidnapped by the Veritas Society and now finds herself being held captive in room in the Luther Mansion but shes not the only one being held prisoner. My story is kind of my own twist on the Veritas Society from Smallville meets Room by Emma Donoghue. Well I hope you like it and please leave reviews to encourage more chapters. On Hiatus due to things in my life.
1. Chapter 1

I was just a simple stay at home mom or so I thought, until the day the Luther's entered my life. They were part of a secret society called Veritas. While most of them thought they were only awaiting the traveler there was much more to this story that I found myself in the middle of.

It all started the day one of Lionel Luther's men showed up on my door step while my children were still at school. He pretends to be some sort of door to door jewelry sales man. I said I wasn't interested but he insisted I take a look at some of his jewelry. The minute he opened the case I fell to the floor in pain. It was kryptonite, not that I even knew what that was at this point. All of the sudden two more men coming rushing up to me, one has a syringe. I feel it pain fully jab into my arm and start becoming very drowsy before I slip into unconsciousness.

So why did they kidnap someone as ordinary as me, well I wasn't ordinary; I just didn't know it yet. I mean for my small size for a girl I had always been pretty strong and fast but nothing extraordinary.

The Veritas Society was made up of the decedents of Kryptonian women that had visited earth over the centuries and had children with humans. A human woman had never survived a pregnancy with a Kryptonian man though; the babies were just too strong for their body. The Veritas Society tried to control who their children married so as to keep the bloodlines strong as they await the next Traveler from Krypton.

But several families had left the society long ago wanting to live normal lives. My mother and father both came from these bloodlines that had left, which is where I come into the story.

So the kryptonite jewelry was actually a test to see how strong the Kryptonian side of me was. They had not expected much of a reaction but my reaction was so strong, I was immediately taken. Apparently the more Kryptonian DNA we had the more we reacted to this green looking gem called Kryptonite.

I start to wake but my eyes are still very heavy. As they finally fully open I find myself in a large room hand cuffed to a bed. My heart starts racing and I start to cry. I nearly jump out my skin when a man in a very nice suit walks through the door and begins to introduce himself as though there's nothing odd about this situation.

"Hi, I'm Lionel Luther. I'm so glad we finally get to meet. I've been watching you for some time now."

I scream, "HELP"

Lionel "No one is going to hear you Lucy. So you should just stop straining yourself and listen to what I have to say."

I scream, "Who the hell do you think you are? How do you know my name? "Then plead, "Please let me go. I have children that need me." I begin to cry again.

Lionel "Well you are not going anywhere any time soon and I will try to explain but, if you don't calm yourself, I will have you sedated again."

Pleading and crying again I say "Please don't."but I quiet down for fear of what will happen if I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

As I quietly whimper he begins to tell the story of the Veritas society and how I am part of it.

After finishing his story of our ancestry he says, "Now we have had your blood drawn to see what percentage of Kryptonian DNA you have. As I guessed it very high taking into count, your reaction to the kryptonite. You reacted to it far more than any women we have ever seen. You were almost affected as much as the traveler is."

"You mean this traveler really exists?" I question in disbelief and still very shaken.

"Yes, you are going to meet him right now. Let's get those restraints off so you can have a proper introduction." While removing the hand cuffs, he looks toward the door at a camera, "Bring him in."

The door opens they drag in a young man. His hand cuffs glow green like the gems that had been so painful to me. He looks like he's in excruciating pain. Yet he seems to try to keep his composure so as to not show signs of defeat. The guard removes the handcuffs and says "Behave."

"This is Clark. Lucy you are going to get to know each other very intimately." He says an odd intonation in his voice.

I say "Why?"

But Clark quickly interrupts saying "I will not do this again. You know what happened last time."

Lionel says, "You will do exactly what I say or she will suffer." He points to the fluorescent lights above me and they turn green.

I double over and scream it is so painful, it is worse than anything I have ever endured, even worse than child birth.

I hear Clark yell, "Stop!"

"Are you ready to do as you are told?" Lionel says talking to him like a miss behaving child. Clark nods and Lionel points at the lights, they turn white again. The pain stops but I can still feel after effects of the kryptonite light they just turned off.

After seeing my reaction Clark asks "Is she Kryptonian".

"Not completely." Lionel says.

"Now Clark, you need to come and introduce yourself to your new mate." Lionel says.

It finally clicks, what's going on, they want Clark and I to have a child.

I yell "Your nuts, I'm married. And you said no women had survived a pregnancy with a full Kryptonian male. I won't do this!"

"Why Lucy, I thought you already understood you have no choice. It's all about the bloodlines and yours are more pure than any Veritas member ever and they are too rare to waste on someone like your husband. You belong to us now. You are never going to see him again, so you should embrace your new life. If you don't, I can use some very painful tactics to make you change your mind."

Then looking at Clark Lionel says. "And Clark, Lucy has almost three times the Kryptonian DNA as your last mate. We strongly believe this will result in a successful pregnancy as the last baby was nearly viable before the woman died. We don't plan on letting Lucy die either; she's too valuable to us. Unless you would prefer I let Lex have her first?"

Clark seems to cringe at what Lionel just said. I start to cry again knowing I have no control over what happens to me next. I look at Clark; he looks as though he is genuinely worried about me. He says to Lionel "That won't be necessary."

"Get to it then. We have very good timing they have just informed me she's ovulating." Lionel says as he walks out the room. I start wondering what all they had done to me while I was sedated. How long had I been out and was it even the same day or week. It just made my skin crawl.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark walks over to me and says "So it sounds like you don't want to do this anymore than I do. Did they make you leave your husband?" Clark was thinking I was part of Veritas.

I said "If you call kidnapping making me leave my husband and two boys, than yes."

Clark said "I'm so sorry. You have children? I didn't realize you weren't part of this. The last women treated it like an honor and I didn't know what to expect. I don't want to be part of this either. They tortured me with kryptonite and when that didn't work they threatened my family to make me do what they wanted."

"Well I'm sorry, but this morning when I woke up I was in my bed with no knowledge of any of you or this place. At least I think I was, who knows how long they had me sedated or when I got here." I said still somewhat crying.

Clark looked at me and said "If you don't mind me asking. What happened? How did they take you?"

Now starting to feel not so scared of Clark I said "A man showed up at my door claiming to be selling jewelry. Even though I wasn't interested, he insisted I look at it. When he opened his case I dropped to the floor in pain just like with the light earlier. Then two more men came running over, one injected me with something that knocked me out. I woke up in here to Lionel walking in the room. He was here with me maybe 20 minutes before you came in."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Clark said then paused before asking. "If you weren't a part of Veritas do you know how they found you?"

"That man Lionel Luther said they had been researching several family lines that had left Veritas a long time ago. Apparently each of my parents descended from one of those lines."

Walking up to me he said "Are you okay?" As he puts a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, but as his hand touched me I got this odd sensation. I look at him. I see in his expression he felt it too.

"Of course I'm not okay and what was that?" I say.

"I'm not sure." He says. Then not thinking about it still trying comfort me, he placed his hand on my shoulder again and said "Don't be scared, I will protect you."

At the words don't be scared I felt myself calm down like I had no choice but to do what he said. I was no longer scared. But as his hand was removed all my feelings and fears came rushing back.

"What was that?" I said backing away now feeling scared of Clark as well.

Clark said "What?"

I said "It was like you were controlling me with what you said then the minute you let go I was in control of myself again." Suddenly I felt myself worried, should I have told him that or was he going to use this against me.

Clark whispers not wanting on one that might be watching to hear "Wait, I remember Jor-el saying something about a special connection Kryptonian men and women have one time and how sad he was that I would probably never have the chance to experience it."

"Who is Jor-el?" I find myself whispering too. I'm so confused and feeling overloaded with everything that has happened today and still unsure if I should trust Clark.

"He's my biological father, who I only know through recordings he sent with me to earth." It's the simplest way he could explain it. Whispering again "Hey it's supposed to go both ways and should work with just thinking you shouldn't even have to say anything. Let's try, touch my arm and think like your telling me to do something"

"Ok." I touch his arm and think sit down and he does. Then I think touch your nose and he does. I let go.

He says "Weird?"

The door to the room opens again. A guard walks in "What's taking you two so long? Get to it."

Clark snaps at him, "We aren't robots; things like this can take time, especially in this environment. "

The man hits a button turning on the Kryptonite lights again. We both drop to the bed in pain. The guard says "You better watch how you talk to me." Then he turns the light off. "Now get to business." Then he walks out the room.

Now turning his attention to me Clark says "I'm so sorry, this all my fault and you would never be here if it weren't for me."

I look at him realizing he's wrong and say "No it's not. They would still have taken me even if you weren't here. I would just have been with someone else. So I'm kind of glad you're here because, even though we just met, I can tell you are not like them. And as hard as this all is, you make it just a little bit easier. I guess we better get this over with because I can't handle those lights again."

"I honestly don't think I can the way I feel right now, I just can't get it you know." Clark says referring to his inability to get an erection under our circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I've never had the courage to talk about sex this way let alone write anything like this. So I hope you like. It took a little longer to write this chapter because I was just so unsure of how to put my ideas to paper and couldn't stop laughing at myself for what I was writing.**

I start thinking about Clark's issue, and then I think about our connection we just found out about, I have an idea. I say "Clark come here." I touch his arm and think get aroused, get hard. I see a growing bulge where his pants once laid flat. I let out a little laugh, I'm still a little amazed it actually worked and almost immediately.

I bring my gaze up to his eyes trying avoid looking bellow his waist and I say "I don't like the idea that there watching us, just get under the covers so they can't see everything and let's get this over with." I let out a disgruntled sigh as Clark and I start taking off our pants and underwear. I feel so guilty, I feel as though I'm cheating on my husband.

Clark rolls over holding himself above me "Why did you do that Lucy, I want your body so bad now?"

"Well you said you couldn't and I don't feel like getting another dose of Kryptonite." I said.

"Don't you understand how dangerous this is going to be? If I lose control for even a second I could crush you." Clark says.

"Well then we will just have to be careful about what we think." Now feeling a little more apprehensive I say "Just be gentle."

Clark says "I will." Leaning into me he realizes that I'm a little dry and thinks get wet. I squirt just enough to make things properly lubricated and let out quite moan.

I say "Clark" with an accusatory tone.

"Hey you know what you did. I'm just returning the favor." Clark says as I feel his erection slowly slide between my legs penetrating deeper and deeper as he lets out a moan of his own.

Clark couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside her as he thought about how much he wanted Lucy to kiss him. Suddenly Lucy grabbed him and started kissing him passionately. He thought did I make her do that. Then getting swept away in the moment he grabbed and caressed her breasts on top of her shirt while he wanted so badly to touch her skin. Lucy began to take her top off while Clark slowly tried to push himself just a little bit deeper inside her. Bracing himself against the bed he slowly leaned in and started to kiss her neck gently. Lucy shivered letting out another low moan. Oh that sound was music to his ears. Hoping for more that was what he got as she moaned a little louder this time. They both already seemed to forget where they were or that a few minutes ago neither wanted any part of this. Now all they wanted was each other.

Everything that Clark did and Lucy liked she got more of from the perfect way he kissed her on the neck; to the way he had massaged her breast. And at that thought he had grabbed her now bare breast and started at again. As he massaged them she couldn't stop herself from wishing he would suck on them. Seconds later his lips enveloped her whole nipple sucking ever so lightly and as she thought harder, harder, harder each time he sucked a little harder until she moaned as he got it just right.

Clark realizing what happened stopped only for a second to say "careful" in a low raspy voice. Now kissing her luscious lips he started to make his strokes just a little faster but still trying to keep his mind clear enough not to hurt her but afraid he was losing his battle with his will power. He quickly grabbed her by her ass and flipped them over so she was on top and tried with all his might to let Lucy control the speed of things. He continued to play with her ass while relishing in the sounds she was making.

Sensing she was almost at her climax due to her increased moaning. He grabbed her ass pulling her in getting just a little deeper until his body was so close to hers that it intensely rubbed against her clit and she just let the warm feeling of bliss wash over her. As she did, she let out one last long moan bringing Clark to his climax also. As Clark rolled off of her to get comfortable they both felt all of their own thoughts and feelings return.

Lucy feelinglike she had cheated on her husband not because of the fact they had sex, but because she knew they had no choice. If she was honest with herself she had enjoyed it. Really she had more than enjoyed it, it had been the best sex she had in her entire life.

Then looking over at Clark face she could tell that he had returned to his senses as well but he looked scared. Speaking as though afraid of the answer he might get, he asked in a whisper "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?

Lucy replied with a smile "Yes" he looked terrified she quickly said to correct his misunderstanding "I mean yes I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. You were … perfect." Then he relaxed letting out the breath he had been holding since he had asked the question and smiled back at Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review. This is my first story ever and even though it's great seeing how many visitors the story has had I would love some feedback. I've kind lost some of my enthusiasm about writing this story since I haven't had a single review yet. **

Lucy and Clark were relaxing in bed after their time together. They both soon fell asleep in each others arms. But, once asleep someone came and gave Lucy something to keep her sedated while they removed a very unwilling Clark from the room.

When I woke up Clark was gone. I was very scared and hoped they hadn't hurt him. I figured they had sedated me again seeing as I felt pretty groggy but didn't know how long I had been out. I sat up started to try to get out of bed. That's when someone I hadn't noticed before came running over from the corner of the room. Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me back into the bed being gentle yet firm at the same time. He said "You need to wait for the doctor to check you out. Then maybe you can walk around a bit."

I said "Get your hands off of me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Just then the doctor came running into the room toward me and grabbed me and helped hold me down he said "Lucy calm yourself please, or we will have to sedate you again. Now if you can do that, I will check your vitals and talk about a few things with you. Then and only then we will help you out of bed allow you to walk around a bit."

Feeling over whelmed I just nodded yes praying that they wouldn't sedate me again.

They started to check my blood pressure and temperature. The doctor said "So your temperature is fine and your blood pressure went up a bit but probably because you got a little worked up but that is to be expected under your circumstances. Now let's try not to get to excited but I you need to know that you are pregnant."

My heart just sunk with those words. I began to cry. More than anything I worried what would happen to this baby but also whether or not they would let me see Clark again. I felt Clark was my only friend inside this place. "I want to see Clark. Please let me see Clark." I said as I continued to sob.

The doctor said "Baby steps Mrs. Lucy. I am not the one that can approve that visit but I can put in a recommendation if you stay on your best behavior. Now let's get you something healthy to eat and drink."

"I don't feel like eating." I snapped at him.

"Well Mrs. Lucy if you refuse to eat and drink we will just get you an IV and a feeding tube." The doctor said.

"I can't believe this, Gosh. I didn't refuse to eat. I just said I don't feel like eating. Over react much, did you ever take as second to think hey, she's pregnant maybe she's nauseous or maybe I just want to wait a while before I eat because I am not hungry yet." I yelled.

The doctor "Now I have already asked you to stay calm once do we need to get a sedative." I rolled my eyes and before shacking my head no knowing very well that I probably was incapable off speaking calmly at that moment. So the doctor continued as a tray of food was brought over to me saying "We need you to eat this now because we need a blood sample from you and we do not want you fainting on us."

So I started to eat my food and drink my water. The chicken and spinach salad was one of the best I'd ever had considering my circumstances. As I finished up eating from the tray on my bed they started to prep me for drawing blood. Then Lionel walked through the door. I felt a little woozy as they removed the needle from my arm but I took a deep breath and started to feel better. I wanted to ask Lionel if I could see Clark. Just then the doctor said "All done. Now just sit for a few minutes and then you should be good to go."

"How was lunch? We have some of the best chefs on our staff and they are available 24 7 whenever you would like something." Lionel asked speaking as though this was a normal situation like I wasn't his hostage.

I decide to try and play nice in hopes that I might get my way. I tried my best to put a smile on my face and said "It was very good, thank you. So what is your visit about today?"

"I just wanted to visit with my favorite girl." I shivered at the thought. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk in the garden if you feel up to it." Lionel said.

I really didn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to but, if it meant getting out this room for a while I figured I could put up with it. So I said "I would like that."

"Now look at how far you've come in such a short period of time and being so civil, shall we." He said putting out a hand to help me out of bed. I took his hand as I got up despite the loathing I felt for him and slipped on a pair of shoes that were sitting on the floor next to the bed. We walked over to the door and he put his right hand on a scanner. Then the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review, let me know if you like what I've written or give some constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction story so I really just want to know what people think.**

As we went down a large hallway adorned with beautiful paintings we got to a glass door. It led out to a breath taking garden that was surrounded by the inner mansion walls.

"How do you like my home?" Lionel asks.

"It's quite beautiful but it is hard to enjoy the beauty of it when I am being held captive." I say.

"Well hopefully in time you will not feel that way. We will give you the best of everything. Once your child is born and you prove yourself you will be allowed to leave the grounds and lead a normal life." Lionel says.

"My life will never be normal again." I say.

"Well maybe not, but I want to try to make you happy." Lionel says.

"If you want me happy let me see Clark." I say.

Scolding Lionel said "Now let's just enjoy ourselves we will talk about visiting with Clark later."

Soon after, we returned to my room. I sat in my bed as I ate dinner and watched a little TV. I contemplated whether Lionel would ever let me see Clark again. Despite only meeting him once I really missed him for some reason. I just really wanted to see him and know he was ok. I also thought about what Lionel had said earlier about me having a more normal life once the baby was born and I had proved myself. What did that mean and would that life be with or without my baby? I had so many questions but as I laid there in my bed I started to feel my eyes get heavy not paying attention to the TV still being on I feel asleep.

For the next couple of weeks days continued on like this, visits with Lionel in the garden but mostly time spent in my room. I would draw, read, watch TV, or walk on the treadmill in my room for a little exercise. I had finally gotten the nerve to ask Lionel if that normal life he had promised would include my baby being with me. To my surprise he said yes that they had no intention of taking my child away. He wanted me to take care of my baby. I was very relieved about that news but Lionel still kept brushing off my requests to see Clark. I knew it wasn't likely he was being treated as well as I have been. I wanted to know he was ok and I wanted to know he would be part of this baby's life but I figured that probably would never happen. I was now 10 weeks pregnant. I was even starting to get the tiniest bit of a baby bump. So far my pregnancy has seemed completely normal. I mean I have a little morning sickness now and then but that was about it. I finally got tired and turned out the lights and went to sleep.

I woke to someone pulling my underwear off of me I was about to scream when the man covered my mouth. He flipped open the top of a ring and I cringed at the sight of the Kryptonite. Then he shut it as quickly as he opened it. Now holding the ring over my stomach and holding my arm so tight it hurt. He whispers "Now you will do what I want or I will kill that baby. You should have been mine first anyways. Now spread those pretty little legs for me." Afraid for what he would do to my baby I did as he said. He thrust his hard erection inside of me still holding his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams from the pain. He was so ruff his thrust were fast and hard. After a few minutes he removes his hand from my mouth I scream "Help." He slapped me across the face before returning his hand to cover my mouth and he says "Shut up." Right as he came inside me several people came running into the room and pulled him off of me. I felt the jab of a needle in my arm before I quickly lost consciousness.

As Lucy lay there unconscious Lionel came in screaming "Where is he? Where is my son?" Someone pointed to a corner where he sat restrained in handcuffs. Walking straight at him he yelled "What the hell were you thinking Lex? This stunt of yours might make her loose the baby."

Lex says "Good, she should be having my baby not his."

"I can't believe you. Remove him from the grounds. He is not to set foot on any part of this property again." Lionel said to a guard. Then looking back over at Lex he said "If you would have had some self-restraint, you would have had her too, but now that is very unlikely." Looking toward Lucy as the guard dragged Lex out Lionel said "How is she?"

The doctor said "She not doing very well. She has several scratches and bruises that are very superficial but inside on the vaginal wall everything his semen touched is very aggravated. It was as though her body had an allergic reaction to his semen. We have carefully washed all of the semen out but I'm worried that this reaction could cause contractions that could make her loose the baby. She will wake up soon and I think Clark should be hear when she does."

"What good will that do?" Lionel said.

The doctor said "As much as you want to comfort her. He is the one she seems to trust and right now we need her to stay calm."

Lionel says "Just keep her sedated then."

The doctor says "At this stage long term sedation is not safe for the fetus and she will be awake soon."

Lionel reluctantly says to the doctor "Ok, fine." Then looking at one of the remaining guards in the room "Go get Clark and do it quickly."


	7. Chapter 7

**So this would of been up a couple days ago but I lost most of this chapter due to computer issues and had to rewrite most of it. Anyways kind of excited someone finally left a review, so thank you. Please leave reviews good or bad (constructive criticism). Leave any thoughts on what you would like to happen next and I might just fit in some how.**

As Clark enters the room he sees Lucy lying in the bed with an IV and some wires attached to her. Then he notices the hand mark on her arm where Lex had grabbed her. As he rushed to her side he yelled "What the hell did you all do to her?"

"Clark you need to stay calm for her sake. She will be coming to any time now and if you don't keep her calm she might lose the baby." Lionel said.

This time not as loud but still with an angry and protective voice Clark said "Fine, but what happened?"

Lionel said "Lex raped her Clark."

Clark stood up and clinched his fist as though ready to punch something and in a hushed yell he said "Where is he?"

Lionel says "He has been removed from the grounds? I give you my word this will never happen again? But more importantly is that Lucy is worse off than she looks. She has had an allergic reaction to Lex's semen."

"That's because once a Kryptonian woman is pregnant her body rejects any sexual contact with anyone except the father. The baby can recognize the difference." Clark said. "I may be able to help her." He grabs a scalpel and a cup off the table by her bedside.

Lionel said "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his question and walking as far away from Lucy as he can in the room he says "Come here and open your kryptonite ring?" Lionel does as Clark says and when Lionel opens the ring Clark cuts his hand and squeezes his blood into the cup. "Close it." Clark says and the wound on his hand immediately heals after Lionel close the lead lined ring. Clark walks back over to Lucy's bedside and touches the tip of his finger to the blood and then very gently touches his finger to a cut on her cheek. He quietly says to himself "Please work." They all watch as the cut magically fades away.

The doctor says "It needs to be applied to the vaginal wall. Let me see it."

Clark says "No you're not touching her. I will do it." He dips his fingers in the blood and gently rubs it inside her. Lucy lets out a low painful moan and she starts to wake. All of her cuts and bruises have faded away.

Her eyes open and she sees Clark and she sits up and grabs him in a hug and says "Thank God you're here." They just sit on the bed holding each other for a minute.

The silence is broken when the doctor says "Mrs. Lucy do you remember what happened?" With a look of frailty in her eyes she nods her head up and down. She see Clark's facile expression change looking at the ground with so much sorrow and anger. Then the doctor said "Clark can stay at your side but I would like for you to lie back down and let me do a quick exam and ultrasound to check on you and the baby."

I say "Ok" still shaken by the memory of what had happened to me. I started to lie back down but Clark cradled the small of my back and my head lying me down so gently. It sent a slight shiver up my spine and I think about how much I've missed his touch. Immediately my thoughts change and I start feeling guilty for my previous thought. My thoughts are just in a constant battle because I have feelings for Clark but know I shouldn't act on them because of my husband.

"Mrs. Lucy are you ready." The doctor says snapping me out of my train of thought.

I feel awkward with all the people around as this doctor gets ready to examine my under region. I look at the doctor and ask "Are all these people necessary?"

Understanding my unease the doctor speaks up and says "Everyone please leave the room except Clark. You just stay up there and hold Mrs. Lucy's hand and just try to keep her calm and comfortable." Everyone exited the room even Lionel though I could see the hesitancy in his eyes as he left.

Changing his attention back to me the doctor said before starting to insert the speculum "Now Mrs. Lucy you're going to feel a little pressure." Then after examining everything for a minute his gaze met Clark he said "It looks like what you did healed everything Clark. She's lucky you were here."

I look at the doctor then Clark. Very puzzled I ask "What are you talking about? Why did I need to be healed? What happened shouldn't have caused any real problems. Clark what happened?"

Before Clark could say anything the doctor spoke up "Well Mrs. Lucy there were some complications after… what happened. Your body had an allergic reaction to Lex's semen. This reaction could have caused contractions which in turn could have caused a miscarriage. But Clark was able to heal you with his blood."

Everything thing he had just told me was racing through my head. At first I was thinking about Clark and that it looked like the baby would be ok. How did his blood heal me? All the sudden though my mind went back to the name Lex. He had said Lex's semen. I could feel a sense of panic coming over me. Lex was the one who raped me. He was also the one Lionel had said he would give me too if Clark wouldn't try and get me pregnant. Holy shit is Lionel going to make me have a baby with that monster after mine and Clark's child is born?

Sensing Lucy's panic Clark leaned over and touched her arm using there connection. He said "Sweetie calm down. Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Clark didn't let go to make sure Lucy followed through on what he had asked. Taking a deep breath then Lucy asked "Lionel, is he going to make me have a baby… ww ... with … Lex?"

Clark let go of her arm breaking the connection overcome by the thought that what she said truly was a possibility. Her panic swept back over her as she began to sob. The doctor put some gel on her stomach and did the ultra sound real quickly before saying "You and the baby are fine. I think you should have a talk with Lionel as I do not know the answer to your question."


	8. Chapter 8

**For anyone who's wondering Lucy is not the Lucy from Smallville she is a fictional character that I created. I picked the name Lucy because I thought if an actress were to play this part I would pick Lucy Hale. **

As the doctor wiped the gel off my stomach he said "Lionel should be in shortly. Do you have any other questions?"

Still crying I looked up and said "Yes, do you know what caused the allergic reaction and … how could Clark's blood have healed me?"

The doctor looks toward Clark and said "I think Clark should answer that."

I sat up now placing my full attention on Clark. He said "I don't know everything about it but apparently Kryptonian women can't be with anyone except their child's father. Seeing as Jor-El didn't think I would ever encounter a Kryptonian woman I don't know much about it. I think the baby caused the reaction but it might be the connection we have. My theory is it may only last until the baby is born but it could be permanent. I'm so sorry. Knowing Lionel, he is going to want to test that theory once the baby is born."

"You have nothing to be sorry for he made us do this not you." Lucy said as she tenderly rubbed his forearm trying to comfort him. While grabbing his chin and making him look up at her she said "Hey look at me, I'm serious this is not your fault." Then she hugged him again.

Now bringing his gaze back to her eyes he said "They have done tones of experiments with my blood over the years. I didn't know that it would heal you, I just hoped. While you were sedated I cut my hand and put my blood in that cup." He pointed at the cup. "I touched a drop of it to a scratch on your cheek. The scratch immediately faded away. The doctor wanted to apply it inside of you to heal… you know. Anyways I wouldn't let him touch you. I was to upset at the moment to let anyone near you. So I rubbed the blood inside of you myself. I'm sorry."

"Clark stop acting like you violated me in some way because you didn't. You helped me and probably saved our babies life. As much as I hate how all this came to pass. I love this baby and I also care about you." I pulled him in for another hug as his frown slowly faded away from his face.

The door opened and Lionel walked in. He approached the bed on the side where the doctor was keeping his distance from Clark and said "So how are Lucy and the baby?"

The doctor said "For now they are both doing well. All signs of the reaction have completely disappeared."

"Good. So Lucy let's get straight to the point. I want you to know I had planned on pairing you with Lex after this pregnancy." I curled into a ball and began crying again. "Now just wait a minute I said had, as in past tense. After my son actions I promise he will never be allowed near you again. Your next pairing will not be decided until we see how this pregnancy goes." I stopped sobbing but stayed in my ball like state. "Now I hope that comforts you somewhat, but I most leave I have meetings I must get too. Clark I think it's time you return to your own room."

I screamed "No" As I latched onto Clark. Pleadingly I said "Please not right now. Please let him stay with me. Please."

"Fine he may stay." He said as he let out a little huff and walked out the door.

The doctor said "I'm going to leave you to now but I would like you to try to get some rest Mrs. Lucy you've had a long night." Then he walked out the door.

I looked at Clark and asked "I am kind of tired can you just hold me and lay with me for a while."

Clark said "Of course." I laid down and he got right behind me in a spooning position and just held me as I fell asleep.

The past couple days they have actually allowed Clark to stay in my room with me things are beginning to get really tense, sexually. I'm not sure why I'm feeling so much sexual tension, maybe it's the baby or this weird connection we have. All I know is that this is starting to get painful, to the point that there is now a constant aching between my legs. Everything in my mind is telling me this is wrong and I need to control myself while every part of my body is telling me to screw him all night long.

As I lay there completely unable to sleep I feel Clark roll over and grab me in a spooning position. I could feel part of his bare chest against my back as he was sleeping in just his boxers. As soon as he scoots in close I can feel his erection push up against my lower back. Then his breath tickles the back of my neck it's just enough that between that and his hard member I let out a quiet moan. Clark then kisses the side of my neck getting right to the sweet spot I let out another moan. I'm still not sure if he's dreaming or awake but I push my butt into his erection without thinking about it. This time the moan is coming from him.

Clark kisses my neck again and said "Lucy are you awake."

I let out another low moan in response to the kisses before I breathily said "Yes."

Clark held my hip as he slowly grinded up against me one time and said "Oooh Lucy, I need you, please."

I said "We shouldn't."

Clark said "Yes we should. I can smell you. I know how much you want me."

He gently pushed me onto my back and leaned over me he placed a kiss right above my panty line. I let out another moan. Clark said "Please?"

"Clark." I said with accusing tone.

Then he started suck on that sweet spot on my neck again.

As he grinded his erection between my legs I said "Clark no Ooooh yes."

As soon as the word yes came out of my mouth he had my pajama bottoms and both of our underwear off so fast all I felt was a breeze. He leaned over much slower now and passionately kissed me. Then he looked me in the eyes and said "I love you." Then he lifted my shirt and he laid a gentle kiss on my belly and said "and I love you too." Then he pulled my shirt the rest of the way off and slow slid his manhood inside me. I didn't say it back I didn't want to admit it but I was falling in love with him despite our surroundings.

"Oooh …. God…. Clark!" I said. I could tell that it wasn't going to take me long to cum.

Clark said "Oooo, I didn't think it was possible that you could feel any better than last time."

He was alternating between slow and gently and fast and hard thrusts. He loved the sounds she made. He had never been this turned on before. There connection taking over they each did what the other wanted. He sucked on her nipple while massaging her other breast. She met each of his thrusts with her own. She finally hit the point of release and moaned bringing Clark to his own release. They just laid there holding each other and fell asleep.


End file.
